


I Wish You All The Love In The World

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birth, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Anderson-Hummel Child, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Blaine Anderson, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine has a difficult time delivering his baby.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 8





	I Wish You All The Love In The World

_Flashback_

_When Blaine woke up he was under a thin fleece blanket and his entire body was sore from sleeping on this terrible mattress. He carefully pushes himself up with his fist and could barely keep in a soft moan considering the sharp pain he felt in his abdomen. His hand carefully travelled to his belly and it was still large and firm so his baby was still safe inside. Thank god._

_He cleared his throat and saw his phone was sitting on the small table next to him, so he reached over for it but couldn’t quite reach it. Grunting from his failed attempt, Blaine scooted over more to the left and made another attempt to grab his phone. His fingers just barely grazed against it as he tried to stretch his arm out some more until he heard, “Need some help?”_

_Blaine’s head zips around and he spots his husband awake in the chair next to his bed. A smile forms across his face watching Kurt get up from the chair and comes around to retrieve Blaine’s phone. “Here babe.” He hands Blaine his cell with a yawn and kisses his husband’s forehead, “Sleep well?” He asks, going back to the chair. “Somewhat. I’m just really sore.” Blaine says with a sigh and swallows back his saliva._

_“Hopefully we’ll be out of here soon.” Kurt says while crossing his legs and pulling a magazine out from his bag. “They got your contractions to stop which is good and you were dilated some but they stalled it until your induction so we should be in the clear for now.” He explains. Blaine slowly started to remember everything that happened last night, he was having terrible contractions and knew it wasn’t time to have the baby since he just reached his eighth month mark. They had come to the hospital and he was in premature labor so his doctor had given him meds to stop the contractions and dilation. Now they were both here waiting to hear what Blaine’s doctor had to say._

_While Kurt intensely flipped through his new issue of Vogue, Blaine’s hand kept lightly patting his belly feeling their baby responding to his movement. “Kurt, I need to use the restroom. Help me up would ya?” Kurt set his magazine down and got back up again to escort his husband to the bathroom that was in the room. He stood by the door, waiting for Blaine to do his business and by the time he came out, the doctor walked in._

_“Oh good morning boys. I see we’re already up and out of bed.” She smiled and waited for Blaine to get back onto the bed._

_Once he was situated, she closed the door behind her and walked over so that she was standing in front of them._

_“So I can see the contractions have stopped.” She picked up the paper that was flooding out of the monitor, reading the lines as they measured nothing. “That’s good, I just want to do a quick cervical exam then I’ll send you two on your way. So if you don’t mind?” Blaine shook his head and laid back bringing his arm to rest over his forehead, exhaling slowly. His doctor stuck a gloved finger into his entrance and he winced from the feeling, but Kurt stroked his hair so it helped it stay at ease. “Alright, well you’re not dilating anymore and baby’s head isn’t further down that much either.” She removes her fingers and clears her throat going to dispose of the glove. “I’m going to put you on a very strict bed rest up until you come in to be induced, so that’ll be about four weeks. Now if you do happen to go into labor on your own then we’ll go from there and monitor you closely, but I want you to stay off your feet as much as you can, okay?” She smiles at the end and both men nod, accepting her advice. “I’m going to send over your discharge papers so if I don’t see you before you leave, stay safe, get lots of rest, and enjoy your time before she makes an appearance.” With that, Blaine’s doctor left the two alone again._

_“Oh god.” Blaine groans and gets up from the bed on his own._

_“Sweetheart, she said to stay off your feet! Did you not hear her?!” Kurt was quick to be by Blaine’s side, trying to put him back onto the bed but Blaine just kept walking to their bag so he could change. “I just want to get dressed, just let me do this then you can keep me off my feet all you want.”_

_Kurt backed away and watched as Blaine struggled to get on his cuffed sweatpants, seeing as he can’t even bend over from the large belly protruding from his hips. He didn’t give up and just kept trying. After a few minutes, he huffs and glares at his husband who was trying to keep a straight face watching him need help._

_“Okay! You can help me! Hurry up though, my legs are cold!” Kurt goes over to Blaine and gets his sweats on then pulls his baggy sweater over his head. “Thank you.” Blaine puckers his lips and lets Kurt peck them with a soft kiss._

_Kurt signed Blaine’s papers then the two of them left to head home and play the waiting game until their little girl made her big debut._

_End of flashback_

Four weeks seemed like four long, agonizing years to Blaine.

Since his doctor put him on this strict bedrest and his husband being so uptight about Blaine moving a single muscle, he’s become very miserable and restless. He hates being cooped up in their bedroom while Kurt has been cleaning the house and prepping for their daughter’s arrival like a mad man.

Blaine understands that Kurt is a bit, no, is definitely a perfectionist and that he wants their house to be ready for the baby. He’s been baby proofing every inch of their home, stocking up their fridge with healthy food for Blaine and some other treats he knows his husband is going to love to have afterwards, and today he and Blaine were packing their bags for the hospital.

“No babe! I want that one!” Blaine pointed to the third onesie from the bunch Kurt had laid out on the bed for Blaine to choose from. Kurt picked the first one and Blaine shook his head, “No! That one! Right there!” Kurt picked up a different one again and Blaine aggressively shook his head, “No Kurt! That one! The grey one!” When his husband finally got to the right onesie, he folded it and put it into the baby’s bag.

Blaine huffed, folding his hands over his bump while his husband continued to pack what he didn’t want into their bag. He sat there for a few minutes, heavily breathing but got tired of it and kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself off the mattress while Kurt had gone into their closet.

He waddled around to the front of their bed and took everything out of the bag, angrily setting it onto their unmade bed.

Blaine made his way to their daughter’s nursery, which was just right across the hall, and went over to her dresser. He pulled out some of the outfits he wanted for her, disregarding the ones Kurt had picked out and kept them in his hands while he grabbed her blanket and a specific paci for her. He waddled his way back into the room and Kurt came out of the closet with a stack of their clothes folded in between his hands.

“Blaine!” Kurt nearly tripped over himself when he saw Blaine out of bed with his hands full. He placed the clothes on the bed, causing them all to unfold and fall to the floor. “You’re supposed to be on bedrest! We can’t risk you going into labor now!”

“Why not? I’m getting induced tomorrow so it won’t make a difference!”

“You know what, whatever.” Kurt scoffs, talking the stuff from Blaine’s hands and adding it to the pile of shit that has formed on the bed. “I see you’ve taken everything out of the bag, why is that?”

“Because, I want her to have these clothes and this blanket and this paci!” Blaine says showing him every single item he had retrieved from the nursery. “She’s going to wear this when she’s in the hospital and this when she comes home! She’s going to use this blanket and only this blanket! And she’s going to have this paci because it’s the one I bought for her and well, I want her to use it! Just let me pack her bag! I haven’t been able to do anything since we got home four weeks ago and I’m tired of not being able to do anything because of it! So just let me have some space! Okay?!” He yelled causing Kurt to stand there with shock written across his face. He paled at his husband’s sudden outburst and just crept around him to fold the clothes back up.

The room stayed quiet while they each did their own thing. Blaine was heavily breathing from all the yelling and packed their daughter’s bag how he wanted then put it on the chair in the corner of their room. He crawled back onto the bed and turned into his pillow, sobbing.  
“I’m sorry Kurt I’m just-”

“Don’t Blaine, it’s okay.” Kurt frowned and put the last of their shirts into their own hospital bag. He took the bag off the bed and crawled on, laying beside his husband. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I shouldn’t have been so bossy to you, it’s not fair that I did that.” He runs his hand along Blaine’s left side as they face each other in the bed.

“It’s okay. You were only trying to help and I’m just so stressed out and scared about her coming.” Blaine sniffles as Kurt cups his cheek in his hand. “Sweetheart, you know that we’re in this together. She’s both of ours and I’m going to be there for you through this.” Blaine swallows his tears hearing his husband so sweetly talk about their baby. “We’re more than ready for this then once it’s done, we’re going to have our baby girl here and everything will be okay.” Kurt brought Blaine’s face close to his and gently kissed his nose. “Don’t work yourself up, okay? I’m gonna finish packing our bags then we can snuggle together and watch any superhero movie you want.”

“But you hate superhero movies.”

“I do, but I also hate seeing you unhappy so I’ll let it slide this time.”

Blaine smiles at his husband and rests his head on his chest while Kurt rubs his side again, “I love you, Kurt.” He whimpers slightly, inhaling his husband’s sweet scent of french vanilla.

“I love you too, Blaine.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead then went to go finish packing their bags. Blaine went over to their DVD collection and picked out the first Spiderman for them to watch together. He happily put it into the DVD player and grabbed the remote, returning back to the bed.

Kurt smiles watching his husband wait for him under the covers of their massive king sized bed. After Kurt had everything packed and situated, he joined Blaine under the covers and let his husband press play. The two cuddle together in bed as the movie starts. Kurt keeps his hands resting on Blaine’s belly while they enjoy their last moments together as just the two of them because after tomorrow they’re going to be a family of three.

**\---**

It was just past 4:15 in the afternoon and the couple were impatiently waiting for Blaine’s doctor to come back into the room.

They came in early this morning for Blaine to be induced and she said it would take a couple hours until labor kicked in. However, Blaine did not expect labor to kick in so fast and forcefully.

He lay in the hospital bed, sweating more than he could ever have imagined from how strong his contractions were. He was not expecting it to be this bad this fast.

Kurt was doing his best to provide his husband with comfort, support, and encouragement. But right now, he knew Blaine was on edge from the labor so he tried to stay as hands off as he could until Blaine needed him.

The door to their room opened and Doctor James walked in with her usual pleasant smile and upbeat attitude. “Hi Blaine, so it looks like you've started active labor. That’s a good sign, means you’re usually close. I’m just gonna have a look here.” She sanitized her hands quickly and put on a pair of gloves.

“Kurt.” Blaine whimpers and his husband is quick to grab his hand. He strokes Blaine’s hair as she checks. “Keep your eyes on me and breathe, babe.”

Blaine slowly nods staring into his husband’s loving blue eyes. He slightly hisses as he inserts her fingers into his entrance but Kurt squeezed his hand, softly smiling. “Eyes on me, baby. You’re going great.” Kurt continued to stroke through Blaine’s damp curls as she continued with her exam.

“Hmmf, that’s odd.” She says causing them both to look down at her, concerned.

“What’s odd? Is something wrong with my baby?!”

“No, she’s breech so she must’ve flipped to this position in the last few weeks. I want to do an ultrasound though to just confirm that she is definitely breech. But other than that you’re at four centimeters.”

“Four!? That’s it?!” He stares up at the ceiling and puffs out his cheeks, letting go of his breath. “She’s never going to come out at this rate.”

“Blaine, relax.”

“It’s perfectly normal to be reacting like this, Blaine.” His doctor kindly says and puts her gloves into the trash can. “Everything still appears to be fine. Your water hasn’t broken yet but I’m not worried about that right now. Let’s just get this ultrasound done to see how this baby girl is looking, okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine nods and loosen his grip from Kurt’s hand. “But everything’s okay though, right?”

“Right. I’ll be back with the ultrasound tech so just give me a few minutes.”

They watch her leave and Blaine looks up at Kurt, looking worried. “Do you think she’s gonna be alright? The baby?” He asks his husband.

“Yes babe.” Kurt smiles a little and rubs his husband’s back. “She said that everything’s fine and not to be worried.”

“I know but what if something is wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Stop talking like that.” Kurt playfully scolds him and he sits back against the bed, loudly sighing.

Blaine’s fingers dance across his baby bump while they wait for Doctor James to return with the UT to check on their baby.

Kurt stayed by his side, keeping his hand along Blaine’s back, rubbing back and forth. “Just relax, baby. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“I hope so.”

When Doctor James returns, she brings in another young woman with their mobile ultrasound machine. They wheel it over to Blaine’s bed and she turns it on while he lifts his gown to show off his bare belly. It was being suffocated by two monitors, one for the contractions, and the other for the baby’s heart rate. It wasn’t very comfortable for Blaine to have these things tied to his already sore belly but he knew he needed them.

“Let’s see here.” Doctor James squeezes the cold gel onto Blaine’s belly and he flinches but stays still. She moves the transducer across his skin and stops near his lower belly. Both Kurt and Blaine keep their eyes on the black and white screen. “So baby girl is breech but I’m not worried right now because she has time to flip or we can try to flip her ourselves depending on how you’re feeling.”

“So we’re in the clear as of right now?”

“As of right now, yes.” She says with a slight nod. “Like I said, since your water still hasn’t broken she may flip back then it’ll break but if we have to break it manually, we’ll try to flip her ourselves. Might I suggest using the birthing ball and lightly bouncing on it? It can help with labor and with trying to flip the baby if you’re up for it?”

Blaine and Kurt share a look with each other and shrug, “I guess I can do that.”

“Yeah? Okay, well I’ll have a nurse bring the ball in for you then I’ll check back with you in a couple hours. Hopefully that baby girl has flipped or your water will be broken by then.”

“Yeah.” He scoffs and raises his bushy brows. “Hopefully.”

Doctor James and the UT leave the room, not long after, a nurse comes in with a bright green birthing ball. She set it next to Blaine’s bed and left the two by themselves.

“C’mon, love.” Kurt takes Blaine’s hands and gets him off the bed. He holds the ball still with his foot while lowering Blaine onto the giant latex ball. “Better?” He asks watching as Blaine starts to lightly bounce. “Kinda.” Blaine answers. How could this be better? His hospital gown was hanging off his body and he had all these things tied around him or poking into his hand. It wasn’t fun at all.

“Well just do it for a little bit and then we’ll go from there.” Kurt says while he awkwardly stands in front of Blaine.

“You can sit down, you know.”

“Would you mind? I want to help but I mean I don’t know how.”

“No go for it.” Blaine says. Kurt pulls up a chair and sits in front of Blaine as he continues to bounce on the ball. He holds onto his husband’s knees, smiling at him. “This is kinda fun now.” Kurt laughs at his husband and places his hands on top of Blaine's watching his husband bounce. “I can’t stare at you too long, I’m gonna get dizzy.”

“Deal with it!”

“You’re so pushy, I love it.”

“Oh yeah.” Blaine rolls his eyes at Kurt but slows down his speed on the ball as he gets a contraction. He completely stops his movements and leans forward into Kurt, digging his nails into Kurt’s thighs, holding his breath. “Breathe baby, you have to breathe.” Kurt watched as Blaine’s face turned red, resisting it. “Blaine, you need to breathe honey.”

Blaine reluctantly exhaled onto his hands and took in another heap of air, doing this over and over again while holding onto Kurt for dear life.

“Keep breathing, baby. You need to breathe through them and not after them.”

“It’s so...hard.”

“I know but just inhale and exhale slowly, c’mon. Inhale-” Kurt does as he says with Blaine following. “-and exhale. Good babe, and again. Inhale-” Blaine inhales through his nose then slowly exhales through his mouth. “See? You have to breathe, Blaine. She needs you to breathe when you have contractions, it’s helping her too.”

“I know. It just hurts whenever I move during the contractions, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, honey. I understand, that’s why I’m here to help and support.”

“And thank god for that because I couldn’t do this alone.” Kurt smiles at Blaine and gives him a kiss. “Well we are together for a reason.” Kurt adds and Blaine happily raises an eyebrow, going in for another kiss. “Mmm.” Blaine hums when Kurt tugs at his bottom lip. “You’re such a tease.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“That I do, Kurt. That I do.”

**\---**

Blaine didn’t quite exactly prepare himself for what he thought labor was. Now he was in an excruciating amount of pain and has been going at least for at least a full day now. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and their baby girl still wasn’t here but Blaine’s water finally broke early that morning so why it was taking so long, no one knew.

He laid on his left side with a pillow between his legs to help open him up some more and get the baby moving down some, but it’s been a while and all he wanted was for his baby girl to be here already.

“Kurt? Kurt where are you?!” He looked around, searching for his husband and felt a hand grab his. “I’m right here baby, right behind you.” Kurt kept rubbing Blaine’s lower back, like he’d been for the past hour.

“Kurt.” He swallows and rolls his head back against the pillows. “Get Doctor James in here p-please?! I-I’m feeling a-alot of pressure.”

“Yeah.” Kurt pushed the button beside Blaine’s bed and a nurse came running in.

“Hi Blaine, I’m paging Doctor James right now. How’re you feeling?”

“L-Like I have to push.”

“Okay.” She nods and gets on a glove. “I’m just gonna check you quickly, alright?”

He nods and closes his eyes as she removes the blanket and opens his legs just a bit more. He groans and retracts back from her touch but lets her check anyway.

“You are fully dilated right now Blaine but let’s wait for Doctor James to see what she says.” The kind nurse puts the blanket back over Blaine’s legs.

“Phew, I’m so hot.” He whines and wipes the gross sweat from his forehead. Kurt grabbed the cup of ice and took a spoonful to Blaine’s mouth, “Here baby, eat some.”

Blaine chewed and broke the ice in between his teeth then let out a sigh when Doctor James ran into the room.

“Sorry, Blaine. I’m here now!” She smiles and goes over his charts quickly then gets into the same position the nurse previously was, going the same exam. “So yeah you’re fully dilated, we can try pushing and see how that goes.”

“I wanna push.”

“Okay, so we’re going to get you into an OR just in case we have to prep you for an emergency C-Section. Then we’ll have you start pushing.” He nods at her words and her usual smile spreads across her face. “I’m going to send in some nurses to get you guys situated down there then we’ll be having a baby.” She winks.

“Alright, thanks.” He sighs.

“I’ll see you both soon.” She walks out and Kurt turns to Blaine, squealing like a little kid. “Our baby girl is gonna be here soon, Blaine! I can’t believe it’s already here!”

“Yeah. But I need to do all the work!”

“Oh, you’re gonna do great babe.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Kurt!” He groans as he gets another contraction. “God, I hope she comes out and everything’s okay.”

“She’ll be fine, Blaine.” Kurt brushes his thumb against Blaine’s knuckles. “She’ll be just fine.”

More nurses eventually come in and one hands Kurt a pair of scrubs to put on over his clothes in case they have to cut Blaine open. He quickly changes into them then was by Blaine’s side as they rolled his bed down the hall and into an OR. Doctor James was there with more nurses, a heated bassinet for the baby once she’s born, and a tray of tools by her side if they’re needed.

Blaine was put onto the other bed and they placed his legs into stirrups. A nurse removes his gown from his body leaving him bare in front of all these people. He was a tad embarrassed but Kurt was right there to assure him he was doing great.  
As Blaine felt a contraction come on, he began to moan out and Doctor James nodded up at him. “Take a deep breath and push right into your bottom, Blaine.”

He quickly inhaled and pushed down, using his muscles as they contracted in his body. It hurt so badly but he pushed through the pain like how he was taught.

“Good Blaine, push just like that! Again!”

Kurt watched in anguish as his husband continued to push over and over again. He would look over to try and see the baby and it was not a pretty sight.

“Big breath in and push Blaine!”

He takes in another deep breath and bares down, squeezing the life out of Kurt’s hand. Some loose curls fell into his eyes as he worked his hardest to get their baby girl here.

About an hour later, Blaine was more than exhausted but wanted to continue to push. He wants his baby here more than anything else and is having a difficult time bringing her into the world. They had brought his legs back more to open him up some and laid him back some more to get a better angle.

“One more push, Blaine! C’mon! I know you got it in you!”

He deeply inhaled another breath and pushed, now gripping behind his legs. It was agonizing to be doing this with no strength but he knew his baby girl needed him.

“Push Blaine! Push!”

“I’m trying! AGH!” He lets out his breath and falls back against the bed. “God why is she taking so long?” He asks, looking up at his husband wanting an answer. “She’s just being stubborn like me. She’ll come babe. You’re doing everything you should be doing so she’ll be here soon enough.” Kurt says, lightly stroking Blaine’s hair.

“Ready to try again, Blaine?” Doctor James asks.

“Mhm.” He nods with his eyes closed and grips back behind his legs pushing with his next contraction.

“Good! Yes that’s it Blaine! She’s coming!”

He loudly grunts but continues to push with his husband whispering sweet words of encouragement to him.

“That’s it Blaine! Keep going! Nice big pushes!”

“Oh god!” He breathlessly mutters and takes quick breaths, as he can’t catch his own. The machine started to beep loudly causing both Blaine and Kurt’s blood to run cold.

“Give him some oxygen please!” Doctor James shouts to a nurse. “Blaine, your baby is in distress and I need you to focus okay? Her bum is almost out but I need you to push really hard.”

Once the nurse put the oxygen mask onto Blaine’s face, he sat up, dug his chest into his chest and pushed down.

“There we go Blaine! She’s coming! Good, good, good!”

As he pushed he could feel his baby girl slowly entering into the world. He didn’t care to look much like Kurt who was looking back and forth every so often to make sure things were going as they should be.

Blaine grunts again and stops pushing to collect his breath.

“Breathe that good oxygen in for your baby and push Blaine! Push! Push! Push!”

He continued to push so hard that he could hear his heart beating in his own ears from how intense the process was.

“Big, big, big! C’mon dig deep and push down Blaine!”

His eyes shot open as he felt more of the baby come out followed by an intense burning sensation near his entrance. He was being stretched much farther than anticipated and Blaine wasn’t too keen on the feeling.

“Here come the shoulders Blaine! Another big push! Breathe in and bare down as hard as you can!”

Blaine pushed through the burn and the nurses, as well as Kurt were all encouraging him to keep going. Keep had his arm around Blaine’s shoulder, leaning down towards him, helping him up as he pushed.

“Keep going Blaine! She’s almost out!”

“You hear that?” Kurt asks, smiling as tears welled in his blue eyes. “She’s almost here! Push sweetheart and she’ll be out!” Kurt’s words kept Blaine going and he continued to push getting her shoulders out.

“Okay, you need to get her head out Blaine so big, big breath and push! Go!”

He inhaled and held it, pushing down as hard as he could. He let it go and groaned, heaving for air. He took another deep breath and pushed. A muffled scream comes out as his baby girl bursts into Doctor James’ hands. He could hear a loud splash on the floor along with everyone around him cheering, and his husband’s sobs.

“Oh my god.” Kurt stared at his baby girl in awe and wiped his tears, “You did it Blaine! She’s here!”

“Happy birthday sweetheart! Hello little girl!” His doctor says as she starts to clean off the baby. “Here’s your baby girl mama. Good job, Blaine.” She sets their baby girl on top of his bare chest and he can’t even fathom that this was real.

He cried as he looked down at her, Kurt pulled the oxygen mask off his husband and gave him a wet kiss. “I love you so much, Blaine! You were amazing!” Blaine replies with a quiet thank you as he wraps his arms around his daughter, staring into her teary eyes. “...Hi sweetheart.” He sniffles as his tears fall

All Blaine could think of was how beautiful she looked and how came to be just from how much he and Kurt loved each other. She’s perfect and everything he hoped for in a daughter. He couldn’t stop staring at her and a smile stuck onto his face.

“Daddy gets to cut the cord.” Doctor James says while handing a pair of scissors to Kurt. She shows him where to cut and he snips in between the two clamps, detaching their daughter from Blaine. “Perfect, she has to go get weighed and measured then will be back to you soon.” She adds.

A nurse scoops up their daughter from Blaine’s chest leaving a bloody and slimy mess from the birth but he didn’t care. He still feld a constant burning and sting in between his legs. He looked down at Doctor James who seemed concerned about it.

“Did I tear a lot?” He asks.

“You did, but after you deliver the placenta, I’m gonna get you stitched up and into a recovery room to rest. Don’t worry you’re in good hands Blaine.”

“Okay.” He nods while Kurt gives him a kiss here and there just to show how much he loved him for doing all this.

“Baby girl is nine pounds, eight ounces, and 20 inches long!” The nurse announces.

Blaine smiles up at Kurt who was still crying tears of joy and held onto his hand. Not long after,  
Blaine started to get some cramps as the placenta got ready to come out. A few pushes later, everything was out of him and Doctor James stitched up in between his legs.

He was then returned to his room, tired and very sore from it all but couldn’t wait to see his baby girl.

Kurt had taken off the scrubs and was now back to wearing his usual fashionable outfits, he wanted to be dressed for the occasion of his daughter’s birth which is a pretty viable reason.

Blaine began to slowly doze off but his eyes opened as their door was opened and a nurse rolled in their baby girl. She was set inside the plastic bassinet, awake, ready to formally meet her parents. The nurse kindly scoops her up and carefully hands her over to Blaine’s waiting arms.

Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine as they both stared at their baby girl together.

“My god, isn’t she just so amazing Kurt?” Blaine asks, tiredly smiling at his little peanut. “I can’t even believe that she was inside me for so long and now she’s here it’s so crazy.”

“Yeah.” Kurt whispers. “It’s crazy but it’s incredible.”

Blaine yawns but refuses to sleep because he was so lost in their daughter just taking in every single feature about her.

“Well it looks like little miss Ella Marie decided to join us on the anniversary of our first kiss, March fifteenth.” Kurt points out and Blaine starts to realize that he was right. Their baby girl really was made out of sweet, sweet love between her parents.

After about thirty minutes of fighting to sleep, he gave in and handed Kurt the baby while he drifted off to sleep.

Kurt placed a gentle kiss to his husband’s forehead then set the baby back into the bassinet. He grabbed his phone and yawned as he quietly walked out of Blaine’s room. He called all their friends and families, telling them that the baby was here and that she was healthy. After calling everyone he knew, he made his way down to the small cafeteria and got him a cup of chamomile tea.

He returned back to the room and sat in the chair, looking over at his baby girl who was fast asleep much like her mother in the hospital bed. He smiled and sipped his tea, leaning back with another yawn. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
